Jasper in Jazz Band
by paper.creations
Summary: Alice liked school,so Jasper would join her as best he could.But because he posed to be a year older than her,their schedules didn’t always match,and today was one of those times.Because here Jasper sat,in Band,without Alice-Cullen's in Classes Sequence


**A/N: **Part four of the Cullen's in Classes Sequence. Here we have darling Jasper in Jazz Band with Angela. This one was odd for me to write, probably because I wrote most of it in my photography class.

The Cullen's in Classes list:

Alice in Art  
Edward in (Home) Economics  
Rosalie in Russian  
Jasper in Jazz Band  
Bella in Business  
Emmett in English

* * *

**Jasper in Jazz Band**

Jasper didn't like school. He didn't like crowd's period. They were noisy and delicious and emotionally charged: far too much trouble for him to bother regularly.

But Alice liked it, and if Alice liked it and was willing to devote eight hours to it, he would as well. Because honestly, there wasn't much else to do. He could re-read books for the thousandth time, he could listen to the radio and hear the regurgitated sounds, he could watch hours of meaningless television. On the whole, nothing he would want to do.

So he followed Alice as best he could. But because he posed to be a year older than her, their schedules didn't always co-exist in harmony, and today in this class was one of those times.

Because here Jasper sat, in Jazz Band, without Alice.

He didn't remember signing up for the class. Edward could have done it, in retaliation for Jasper signing Edward up for Home Economics. It could have been Emmett as payback for making him ecstatic for ballet in Gym.

It didn't really matter who did it, it matter that he was in it, with the stench of saliva and the reek of the hot metal of the brass instruments.

Luckily, the teacher believed Jasper when he said he couldn't play anything that involved him breathing into a mouth piece. He wouldn't dare try that. No, his breaths would be conserved and strategically placed, lest he break into a frenzy and kill most of the class.

"Are you alright?" A timid voice asked to his left, the breath scratching its way past the vocal box. Jasper turned his head with exaggerated human slowness to see Angela Weber, her wide, brown eyes curious, her emotions sympathetic.

Jasper shrugged, "I suppose."

"You didn't sign up for this class, did you?" The wonderfully perceptive human observed. Wasn't this girl the one that was nice to Bella?

"No, I didn't. I don't particularly enjoy these sets of instruments."

"Serves you right for making Emmett's gym class think he was gay." Rosalie said, her whisper carried through the still air and closed doors. Ah, so it was bitter Rosalie that had sentenced him to this fate. He should have guessed his surrogate twin was to blame.

But Jasper didn't worry; he would be getting her back soon enough.

"I didn't sign up voluntarily for this class either." Angela said, fidgeting with the keys of her saxophone. They had yet to play, but the way Angela handled the instrument made Jasper think that she would excel at it.

"Who got you?" He asked, a smile gracing his face.

"My mom. And you?"

"My twin." She was surprised, but Jasper didn't need his talent to know that. The look on her face coupled with the fact that Rosalie held a frosty exterior at school was all he needed. "She's nice, you know. She just expresses it in a different way."

"I'm sure she is." Angela nodded, and Jasper felt a stab of affection towards the human. She seemed to be different than the others, like Bella, except different. Angela was an individual, like Bella, but she held her own set of qualities. Maybe his family shouldn't isolate themselves, and enjoy living amongst these fascinating people.

But then he inhaled, and the world crashed down on him.

It was too much; too much in such a small space. Over twenty pubescent students crammed in the insulated room, their bodies producing heat tainted with the mouth-watering smell of lives flowing through their veins.

And he wanted it.

Jasper exhaled sharply, releasing the tantalizing smell from his system and shut his breathing down. It was too dangerous to participate in idle with the interesting human.

_Alice_.

Yes, focus on Alice. Her smell was far more tantalizing than the humans surrounding him, her smile brighter, her mind sharper.

With Alice in his mind he was able to participate in the class. His fingers danced over the guitar's strings as he struggled to keep with the human's slow tempo.

Finally, the school's bell screamed, releasing students and teachers alike from the rigid schedule to have forty minutes of peace.

"Finally," Jasper breathed. Surprisingly, Angela seemed to hear him.

"Yeah, you must be really hungry. You were looking at the teacher like he was good enough to eat!"

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Next up is human Bella in buisness class with Eric. I know Bella's human, but she balanced out the roster, and yes, buisness is a high school class. Well, it is at my school, so there. :)

As always, please review.

Also, I would really appreciate it if you checked out my new AU, Battle Scars.

-Maggie


End file.
